1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a photomask and a photomask manufactured using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electron beam lithography exposes photomasks using an electron-beam (e-beam) irradiator based on a variable shaped beam (VSB) exposure for high-resolution and high-accuracy patterning. In a VSB exposure, a pattern is exposed using a rectangular or triangular e-beam shot. These exposures make use of a deflector for deflecting the shot to a position desired to be exposed and a high-speed amplifier.
In a VSB exposure, components of the high-speed amplifier may deteriorate due to electronic circuit limitations. The deteriorated high-speed amplifier may output an incorrect voltage. In this case, a pattern may be exposed at a position other than the desired pattern position, resulting in a defective pattern.